


Dieci minuti

by Celtic_song



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha batté il piede. Ancora dieci minuti poi sarebbe stata libera, o almeno così prometteva l'orologio di plastica appeso al muro sopra la lavagna. Il professore Fury si ostinava a spiegare vari argomenti di fisica, apparentemente ignaro che nemmeno il preciso e corretto Banner lo stesse ascoltando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dieci minuti

Natasha batté il piede. Ancora dieci minuti poi sarebbe stata libera, o almeno così prometteva l'orologio di plastica appeso al muro sopra la lavagna. Il professore Fury si ostinava a spiegare vari argomenti di fisica, apparentemente ignaro che nemmeno il preciso e corretto Banner lo stesse ascoltando. Il ragazzo, al primo banco della fila centrale praticamente in braccio al professore, con una mano ficcata tra le onde scure dei capelli scribacchiava sul quaderno aeroplani e il nome “Betty”.  
-Romanoff, torna tra noi- quando il professore la richiamò la rossa sobbalzò. Non perse nemmeno tempo a scusarsi -conscia di aver perso ogni interesse per il professore- e si stiracchiò sulla sedia, guardando l'intera aula al contrario. Steve Rogers, il classico ragazzo perfetto, capitano di football della scuola, era seduto dietro di lei all'ultimo banco della fila centrale, accanto a Coulson che, cuffie alle orecchie, probabilmente si era addormentato. Ogni tanto Steve azzardava uno sguardo all'ultimo banco della fila di sinistra, dove Stark, protetto dalla stazza di Thor nel banco davanti, leggeva beato. Una mano bianca come un foglio, scagliata in aria con incredibile forza dal banco davanti al biondo, attirò l'attenzione della rossa.  
-E l'energia...sì Laufeyson?- chiese annoiato il professore. Il ragazzo abbassò la mano.  
-Non è nettamente superiore a quella di una bomba H?- chiese.  
-Bomba H?- gli fece eco Burton e il cuore della ragazza balzò.  
-Bomba ad idrogeno- rispose Tony chiudendo il libro.  
-Esatto Stark. Comunque no Laufeyson.-  
-Ma lei ha detto...-  
-Perché tu lo stavi sentendo?- scappò di bocca a Steve. Laufeyson ( o Rock of Ages, come piaceva dire a Tony, correlato ad un “Diva” fiero) ruotò il busto con estrema facilità e gli regalò un'occhiata truce con gli occhi glacialmente verdi. Fury ignorò l'interruzione e riprese a spiegare. Burton si girò verso il compagno di banco e lo richiamò.  
-Sul serio Loki, quando ha detto questa cosa?-  
-Mentre tu guardavi la tua bella russa.- rispose malignamente l'altro. Un sussurro concitato di Steve salvò Burton dall'imbarazzo e permise al moro dagli occhi verdi da gatto di tornare al foglio pieno di appunti.  
-Dopo scuola andiamo in pizzeria, vieni?- chiese il capitano e il castano annuì.  
-Va bene ma alle quattro e mezza ho la lezione di tiro con l'arco-  
Steve tirò una palletta di carta a Natasha.  
-Clinton c'è.- la informò. -Dillo a Bruce- mentre la ragazza, rossa in viso e sui capelli, parlava a Banner, Steve si girò verso Tony.  
-Stark- lo chiamò ma il moro non alzò la testa da libro o diede segno di averlo sentito. Il biondo guardò agitato Fury poi, lesto come un gatto, cambiò banco andandosi a sedere accanto a Tony.  
-Stark!- sibilò vicinissimo. Tony abbassò il libro e lo guardò fisso, con il naso ad un centimetro da quello di Rogers.  
-Dimmi, oh capitano mio capitano.- lo prese in giro mentre Steve deglutiva per la vicinanza. Non poteva far capire a quel genio che erano anni che gli andava dietro e che -Vieni con noi dopo scuola?- chiese senza finire il pensiero. Il moro inarcò le sopracciglia.  
-Mi accompagni in scooter a casa dopo?- chiese e Steve annuì, tutto pur di sentirlo vicino.  
-Allora sì.- e il biondo sgattaiolò a posto. Tony guardò avanti.  
-Point Break, sei dei nostri?- gli chiese e la testa bionda annuì.  
Thor guardò davanti a sé impaziente. Aveva voglia di correre via dal banco e andare a pranzo con i suoi amici, non restare lì ad addormentarsi grazie alla voce del professore. Piegò la testa di lato e venne, per l'ennesima volta, ipnotizzato da quella cascata di capelli neri come il carbone. Gli andava dietro da cinque anni ma ogni volta il moro lo rifiutava. Lo richiamò nel modo più facile che conosceva: una pedata in piena schiena.  
-Che vuoi Odinson?- dal suo tono sembrava abituato a quel genere di richiamo brutale.  
-Vieni con noi oggi?-  
-No.- lo gelò l'altro, forse per il puro piacere di vedere la delusione negli occhi dell'altro. Thor sostenne il suo sguardo; era l'ultimo giorno dell'ultimo anno, non poteva cedere.  
-Perché?-  
-Non mi va e non ho soldi.- illustrò il moro scuotendosi i capelli. Thor sorrise, aveva ideato un piano, stranamente.  
-Te li presto io.-. Loki si girò completamente verso di lui.  
-Davvero lo faresti?- gli chiese.  
-Certo, così tu saresti costretto a restituirmeli e, di conseguenza, ad uscire con me. Questo anno ci sono gli esami e tu sei uno dei più bravi della classe così, appellandomi a questa tua caratteristica, ti chiederò di aiutarmi e tu, in debito con me, non potrai non accettare.- spiegò candidamente. Le sopracciglia sottili di Loki si alzarono divertite.  
-Questa dove l'hai letta? In un romanzo d'amore di serie B?- chiese -E' sorprendente che sia riuscita a spiegarla così bene comunque.- lo lodò -E perché no- al suo sorriso la campana suonò. -Potrei accettare.-

**Author's Note:**

> A suo tempo, queste sciocchezze mi divertivano tantissimo. Le ri-posto anche qui più per nostalgia di quel periodo che per altro, visto quanto sono corte e banali


End file.
